


Only Lovers Left Alive

by haru_the_h2hoe



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Prostitution, Some angst, escort!tenn, gaku is a manager, landlord!tenn, lowkey a parenting fic, riku is way younger than tenn, tenant!gaku, trigger and i7 aren't a thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-04-26 09:19:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14399052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haru_the_h2hoe/pseuds/haru_the_h2hoe
Summary: Gaku Yaotome forcibly uprooted himself from his former privileged background, settling into an all too different part of the city. He finds love in upturned corners of Tenn's smirking mouth and his pink eyes that betray the kindness of his true nature, and decides that his new life is not all that bad. The two of them build their own happiness in the crumbling walls of a rented house.





	1. 9PM to 7AM

Gaku knew he lived in the sleazier part of the city. He knew this from the ambiguously labelled phone numbers plastered on street lights. He knew this from the acrid slate stench that hung around the narrow alleyway between the his crumbling house and the next. He knew this from the drunken roars from the streets that filtered past the permeable walls and into his bedroom at two every morning. He knew that the tenant four houses to the right hasn’t paid rent for a three months now, all while steadily working her shrivelled frame into an early grave while her son meets with hooded figures in local park. He knew that the couple three houses to the left are unemployed and on benefits, yet the wife wears something new and shiny whenever Gaku spots her buying groceries, and the husband frequents run down little cafes that hide gambling dens behind the facade of olive-coloured walls. 

But most of all, he knew that Tenn, the delightfully slender and sensually lipped brat living below him, left his house at eleven on dot every night, with the door bolted shut by his speedy fingers and their long darkly painted nails. He tugged down softly on the little black shorts, practically stuck to the swell of his pert behind, as his alabaster legs cautiously climbed up the stairs to the street, with stiletto heels firmly planted on every step. The boy, barely old enough to attend the local college, walked down the street, past shining street lights with the practiced ease of a model on a catwalk, his petit shoulders down, with his collarbone and more peeking from his low cut black top. His off-white hair shone amber like traffic lights as he opened the door to a sleek black Maserati parked at the end of the road and ducked into the car with one swift movement. Gaku had watched vehicle enough times to know its number plate by heart, listened to the screeching tyres as it faded in the distance, while wondering where it took Tenn, and why he was so captivated by the boy’s presence behind the tinted windows.

Gaku jogged every morning at around five, and although he wasn’t all that afraid of trouble, he knew the town was the quietest around now, with many of its inhabitants tucked away their bed and some more passed out from inebriation on street corners. When he first moved here, after an intense, nearing violent, row with his father, Gaku had played a little game of counting the empty bottles on slewn across the vacant roads and standing not so upright on brick fences. Now he counts the minutes until he passes a black Maserati as it swerves around the bend in a direction opposite to the direction in which he was jogging. Gaku never stopped to try and catch a glimpse of Tenn’s soft cheekbones, protruding past his tired sunken eyes, he knew there wasn’t a point. 

Because after he returned from his jog, showered, changed into slacks and an ironed shirt and prepared a breakfast for two, he paced down the stairs that connected his floor to Tenn’s. He held two plates of toast and bacon balanced on one arm as he opened the door, striding into the meticulously clean living room, setting breakfast down on the coffee table. Gaku kissed the boy’s bruised lips softly, before positioning him upright on the sofa and wrapping his arms around Tenn’s slight frame as he sighed into his embrace.

Gaku let him remain like this for a little while, mascara smudged eyes fluttered shut, watching the rhythmic rise and fall of the boy’s ribcage, long limbs hanging loosely by his side, before gently rousing Tenn as he shifted himself forward to grab a piece of buttered toast. He bit down on a edge, tearing a morsel off the stubborn crust, his other hand cupped the underside of Tenn’s chin, feeling his jaw open as Gaku turned the boy’s mouth to face his own. The toast in between his teeth was removed with an almost kiss, their noses brushing against each other, and Gaku watched the pale column of Tenn’s neck as he swallowed the piece of toast and then turned to chew on the remaining piece in Gaku’s hand. Satisfied from observing the boy gradually consume into the breakfast he prepared, Gaku turned his attention to feeding himself, glancing at the clock at regular intervals as he did so. It was almost time for him to leave for work. 

By now Tenn had recovered from his momentary bout of exhaustion and had slipped off Gaku’s lap, having taken to occupying the space around the sofa with languid movements, still reflectively silent. Gaku pushed himself off the sofa, holding a now empty and somehow greasy plate in his hand, which he deposited in the sink. He turned on the tap and poured himself a glass of water, draining it down with some urgency (he had stopped drinking coffee these days, the 5AM jogs and Maserati number plates were enough to wake him up). Tenn had turned his soft pink eyes towards him, sauntering over as he knew Gaku was about to leave for work, he raised himself to his high-heeled height, on the tips of his toes as he leaned forward to kiss his lover goodbye. 

“Don’t glare too much at work today,” Tenn whispered, his customary smirk returning to his face, “you’ll scare all your coworkers away.”

Gaku huffed in response, “Yeah? Well, don’t flirt too hard with the groceror, there’s only so much we can fit in the fridge.”

“Maybe if you didn’t look like you were plotting his murder with your eyes alone, I would have been able to get some extra sweets for Riku.”

Gaku chuckled, eyes softening a little at the mention of Tenn’s brother, a sweet but sickly little six year old. “God, you love to spoil that kid, don’t you?” He walked over to unlock the door, “I’ll try and pick up some donuts for him if I remember.”

Tenn smirked back in response, following him into the hallway, “And supposedly, I’m the one that spoils him?”

“Can’t help that he’s so damn cute, unlikely his older brother.” 

“I am not cute?” he pouted softly, with lips still stained red from the reminder of his lipstick.

Gaku grinned, leaning in for the kill, “No, Tenn, you’re fucking gorgeous,” He nipped down at the protruding bottom lip, before pulling away. “Well, I’m off, be a good little brat while I’m gone, alright?” he waved, swiftly closing the door on his boyfriend, just about catching the boy rolling his eyes.


	2. 8AM to 9PM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> feat. the disembodied remains of i7

Gaku worked rebelliously at his father’s rival corporation, a smaller, cozier talent agency by the name of Takanashi Productions. Initially, Otoharu Takanashi, the CEO with a warm, welcoming disposition that betrayed his crafty mind, had scouted him to become an idol, joining the likes of up and coming actor Yamato Nikaidou and modelling sensation Nagi Rokuya in a three person group. Gaku had graciously declined, being an idol was a hard job, one that could pull you away from the people you loved, and besides, he had no desire to stand on a stage. And so, Nikaidou and Rokuya went on to form a group with Mitsuki Izumi, short in stature but explosive in spirit and ambition, and Gaku became their manager instead. The group, curiously named Pythagoras Trio, was one of two male idol groups that Takanashi had formed over the past two years. The other being MEZZO”, a more aptly named duo consisting of fellow disowned rich boy, Sougo Osaka, and the King Pudding-oriented Tamaki Yotsuba. It was managed by the CEO’s own daughter, the sweetly smiling and soft spoken Tsumugi, a girl that Gaku would have thought was his type, that is if he hadn’t meet Tenn and encountered his sour tongue. 

The working day officially began at 8:30, but everyone was up and dressed at 8:00, save Nagi and Tamaki, notorious for sleeping in when they shouldn’t. Gaku walked on Mitsuki dragging all 180cm of Nagi’s frame down the hallway by the collar. Mitsuki, with all his high strung energy and the special kind of painless aggressiveness only someone so small could have, was the centre of Pythagoras Trio. 

“Oi manager!” he addressed him in an exasperated tone, “Say something to get this idiot up, will you?”

Gaku looked down at a still pyjamas-clad Nagi, rubbing his tired eyes, “Nagi, what did I say about your late night Kokona binges?” He walked over to man, squatted down so he could look right into barely opened blue irises. “I don’t care you just brought a limited edition box set or were hit with some indescribable urge after seen Mistuki in a tutu, if your schedule is packed from nine in the morning to nine in the evening, you absolutely cannot waste your precious night of sleep on watching your 2D waifu until two, alright?” 

Nagi looked at him with sleepy bewilderment, but nodded wordlessly all the same, and grabbed Gaku’s overstretched palm, as he was dragged up to his feet.

“Good boy, I’ll make you some strong coffee.”

“In my 10th anniversary Kokona mug? The one with glittery handle?” Nagi asked, stifling a yawn.

“If that’s what it takes you to get dressed and look presentable in the next twenty minutes, then sure,” Gaku smiled lazily, patting him on the back.

Mitsuki sighed, watching their exchange, “If our fans were to know…”

“Then I’m sure the office would be flooded in Kokona merchandise from fanmail,” Gaku replied with a grin. “Now what about you? Had breakfast? Where’s Nikaidou?”  
“Who are you, our mum? No, I was too busy hauling Nagi’s ass out of bed. I haven’t seen Yamoto either, hopefully he’s not hangover but who knows,” Mitsuki retorted. Gaku liked him quite a bit, he was easy to talk to, responsible and hardworking, but not totally devoid of humour. He imagined Mitsuki is what Tenn would be like if he didn’t have the urge to sass Gaku every three minutes.

To his surprise, Yamato was being strangely productive, sitting alongside Sougo with a cup of tea in one hand and the script for his newest crime drama in the other. He was the oldest in the group, the same age as Gaku, and therefore the leader, chosen as Mitsuki was already the centre and Nagi was the self-appointed goofball with a negative sense of responsibility. Yamoto had reacted adversely to the proclamation at first, even attempting to convince Gaku to join the group as what was initially intended, but he eventually relented after same honest compliments from Tsumugi. That being said, he steadily grew into his role over the past two years and picked up a puzzling habit of referring to himself as “niisan”, even to Gaku, who was mere months younger than him.

“Good morning, Gaku-san,” greeted Sougo, setting down his cup on a coaster.

“Hey manager,” Yamoto called out, hardly glancing up from his script.

“Hey, how are you two?” Gaku replied, settling down on one of the high stools that Mitsuki absolutely loathed. 

“I’m doing well, thank you.”

“Yeah likewise, heard that we’ve got a shared appearance with MEZZO” on a variety show.”

“That’s right,” Gaku pulled out his little black planner and flicked through it, “At 3PM, after the your shooting. Both of you will be promoting your collab album.”

“Sweet. Hey, Sougo, is Tsumugi-chan coming with you?” Yamato asked, finally ripping his eyes from the script. So that’s why he asked, the devil, Gaku thought.

“Well, the thing is…”

“Tsumugi will most definitely be there, so do your best to be as charming as possible,” Gaku quickly responded, with a pointed glare in Yamoto’s direction. He could hear Tsumugi softly sneezed in the other room as she paced about, helping Tamaki find his school things. 

Apparently MEZZO” had a pretty empty morning today, which Sougo had welcomed with his usual espresso and a Tobasco and hot dog sandwich. Tamaki, on other hand, being the youngest idol in the company and a high school second year, began the day by being scolded by Sougo for oversleeping and then proceeded to complain to Tsumugi, who was packing his bag in the manner of a mother, rather than a manager. 

“All the girls keep nagging me for Nagicchi’s autograph,” Tamaki whined as he and Tsumugi walked into the kitchen.

“Did you tell them about his Kokona shrine?” Tsumugi suggested.

“Yeah, but they don’t seem to care,” he grimaced. “And the scary third year girls keep hanging around my shoe locker.”

That piqued Yamato’s interest, “What? Tama, I’m jealous.”

“Oh don’t worry, Yama-san, there’s a clique of weird girls in my class that like your dramas,” Tamaki remarked, grabbing a King Pudding from the fridge. “They said they liked that face you made before you got stabbed or whatever.”

“I don’t that’s something Yamato-san would be happy about, Tamaki-kun,” Sougo said with a concerned smile on his mouth, as if he had never threatened to bash Gaku’s head in with a spanner for debating whether Ryuunosuke Tsuashi was as sexy as the magazines claimed. “Also can you please not King Pudding for breakfast? How about something more nutritious instead?”

“Why not? I thought Yama-san liked high school girls,” Tamaki responded, stuffing a spoonful of pudding into his mouth. “King Pudding is plenty nutritious, it has… Calcium for healthy bones and teeth,” he read out the packaging. “Also, Sou-chan, I don’t think you can talk, won’t that much Tobasco make your ulcers worse?”

Sougo resigned with a tight lipped smile.Tamaki had point, Gaku thought, but Sougo looked pretty ticked off, though it was hard to tell. He often wondered how MEZZO” had lasted so long with the two of them being clashing polar opposites. Sure, they must have grown to appreciate the other over the last two years, but from what he gathered, little squabbles like this one was a frequent occurrence, eventually leading to bigger arguments around once every four months. 

Although Gaku supposed that to an onlooker, his relationship with Tenn must have seemed the same way. The two of the them loved each other dearly, yet communicated it through little quibs at the other, pouting and cheek pulling. Fighting like two little kids, getting pulled apart by Riku and his friend, Iori, when they resorted to hair pulling. Only to make up by kissing each other firmly on the lips, hearing Riku giggling and hugging them, while tugging Iori to join the pile that they made on the sofa. 

Gaku didn’t realise he was smiling to himself like a lunatic, until Tsumugi remarked about his good mood, waving a goodbye as she handed Tamaki his bento box and followed the grumbling teen out of the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi so i wrote this on a procrastinating whim. i haven't posted in three years, i never complete fics, so you can see where this is going. also i'm supposed to be studying for mocks, ha ha ha  
> if i ever update this it would probs be a month from now after mocks  
> also the title's from an indie movie where tom hiddleston played a hot vampire, it clearly has nothing to do with the story, i just liked the name  
> ok bye


	3. 10PM to 11PM

The sun had long since set when Gaku left the office for the last time that day. He paced fast, as if chasing the long shadows he cast on the yellow-tinted pavement. The station was quiet, a stark contrast to the day when Pythagoras Trio had performed their first single under the pouring rain. Unlike that day, the trains were also running in an orderly fashion. He hopped across the gap, from the concrete platform to the linoleum train floor, the doors closed in their mechanical manner, and Gaku felt his weight being tossed to the right as the train departed.

Normally Gaku stood on the train, returning home with the corporate crowd, packed into train carriages like sardines in a can. Today was an exception. Right now, only individuals remained, widely spaced from each other and occupied with their own distractions. His working hours had extended past their customary frame, most of which was irritatingly occupied by some pointless activity. Running around after Nagi after the boy took off on opportunistic venture into Akihabara instead of obediently returning to the office once his shoot ended; firmly reprimanding the TV station staff on Tsumugi’s behalf when they attempted to put her and MEZZO” into a tight spot; idly spending his precious lunch breaks as Kinako’s pet sitter, despite being a constant victim to the fluffy creature’s deceptively vicious nature. So he decided to sit down on one of the laterally positioned seats, his eyes, without nothing much else to look at, stared straight ahead at his own reflection in the darken view of the windows.

It took a good twenty minutes for the train to pull in with a screech at his station, a female automated voice announced the station in time with the clattering of the doors. Gaku was already on his feet, waiting impatiently as the gap widened just enough for him to squeeze through, angling his broad shoulders to the side. His feet hit the platform and he sharply swiveled on the spot with a pointed glance towards the exit sign. The fumbling of those in front of him, trying to locate their tickets at the gates, made him sigh deeply with visible annoyance. In his mind, he heard Tenn chastising him for his unsociable behaviour, but it was far too late in the day for etiquette, and Gaku had a home to be at.

He reached his house within another ten minutes of striding at a punishing pace and almost impractically worming his way past the idle saunders of people heading nowhere in particular. It wasn’t as exhausting as it was irritating, when pink eyes and off-white hair was all that was on his mind. Gaku was half-tempted to change out of his work clothes, with a jog up to his floor above and then back to Tenn’s below, but he didn’t wish to keep his lover any longer.

He opened the door to Tenn sitting cross legged on the sofa, clad in leather pants that appeared to be practically glued to the slender legs that were bouncing in ennui. His bare arms were crossed in front of his chest, and Gaku could just about see little goosebumps forming from the cold breeze from the door that he had yet to close. He walked into the living room, and Tenn’s gaze turned up to meet him. He didn’t look as much as happy as he did relieved to see him, luckily he didn’t seem all that mad, and Gaku was glad that he told him that he’d be late in advance. Tenn’s mouth softened from a hard straight line to a slightly upturned welcome. 

Before his red-stained lips could part to vocalise the greeting, Riku, sweetness in child form, bounded across the room towards Gaku. “Gaku-nii! Welcome home!” With his accustomed affection the child held out his arms outstretched, an adoring smile painted of his soft face. Gaku took the cue to kneel down, Riku pounced on him, in a manner much more favourable than that of Kinako, in a warm embrace. Gaku couldn’t help but chuckle as Riku tried to warp his small arms around him, observing as the child stood on tiptoes in an attempt to reach around his neck. He leaned in and ruffled Riku’s vermilion locks, and from the corner of his eye, he saw Tenn’s gaze soften at the sight.

“How are you, kid?” Gaku asked after they pulled apart. 

“Good! Iori came by after school, and it was really boring, but we went over what I missed. Oh, and Tenn-nii was there! And he helped me with maths, but I didn’t need any help with the reading, I read all of by myself!” When he was done speaking, Riku smiled really hard at him, Gaku’s hand came down and patted his back. 

“You’re a real hard working kid, aren’t you? Just like your brother.” Because if his poor health, Riku had missed out a lot of school, both the dull work and the fun memories. But nearly everyday, Iori, who was Mitsuki’s younger brother and polar opposite, came over and recounted to his best friend in an impressive amount detail what Riku had missed. Then the pair would diligently work through handouts and workbooks in a effort to make up for the lost lesson time. Iori behaved much like a mini teacher in their sessions, albeit a patronising one, he would scold Riku for getting distracted and occasionally some indirect form of praise would slip out.

“Yeah! Iori says that if I finish the workbook by next week then we’d be really ahead of everyone else at school. And then I wouldn’t have to repeat a year for missing school!” And there it was, Riku’s enthusiastic exclamation, and the reason for Iori devoting himself to becoming the child’s tutor instead of going outside and playing with the other children. 

“The pair of you really are something, aren’t you? I mean, I did absolutely nothing at your age.”

“That’s hardly a surprise, given what a spoiled brat you must have been,” Tenn remarked with his mouth twisted in a teasing smirk.

Gaku huffed in fake annoyance. “Speaking of brats, why are you still here? Can’t you allow me and Riku to enjoy our evening in peace?” 

“Actually I want Tenn-nii to stay, and then we can all-”

“Sorry, Riku, Gaku’s right, I do need to go to work now,” Tenn said, a soft apologetic smile on his face. He walked over to the door, with Riku trailing behind him, clutching his older brother’s arm and opened it with a turn of his delicate wrist. Before walking outside, Tenn turned around to face the child with a gentle gaze that Gaku assumed was dedicated to Riku alone. Tenn lowered himself down onto one knee and Riku threw his arms around the boy’s neck without hesitation. Gaku watched as Tenn visibly relaxed, hugging Riku back and pulling the child closer to his slight frame. 

“Bye-bye, Riku. Be a good boy for Gaku, alright?” he said as he pulled out the hug, with one hand cupping Riku’s rounded cheeks.

“You, too, Tenn-nii. Be good at work, okay?” Tenn’s smile faltered for a second, as Riku beamed unaware. “Bye-bye, and come home in the morning!”

The boy waved a final goodbye at his younger brother, wrapping his thin arms around his chest, his teeth almost clattering in the cold. With one last glance at Riku, he left out of the opened door. Pale knuckles pulled the door shut, and Tenn disappeared for the night, as Gaku began preparing Riku for bed.

His night ended after Riku fell asleep to a fairytale’s happy ending, on an emptied bowl of a soba. His dreams filled with chasing black Maseratis down a winding road, the constant strain on his hamstrings as he followed them, jogging the entire way in his tracksuit and trainers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gaku hates kinako, pass it on.
> 
> okay so the 'daily routine' stuff has been established, so now i'm thinking of delving into that non-linear plot stuff (bear in mind the most non-linear i have ever written was flashback scenes, so ha, this is a fun little experiment) 
> 
> also yes, i am updating way before i said i would, because i am weak and love procrastinating on revision. why am i like this.


	4. 12PM

_one year ago_

Under the white light of their makeshift dressing room, Tenn applied a pale blush to his cheeks, concentrating to not let it creep too far up his cheekbones. He opened the cap and pressed the slightly darker lipstick onto his pouting lips. The look he was attempting tonight was youthful and sweet, a role he was beyond familiar with playing. He had been carefully instructed, trained in every gesture and expression and even his gait, for the sake of carrying a character which would please his patrons. Dark mascara would contrast drastically with his off-white hair, so Tenn settled for a clear coat, fanning and spreading his curled lashes. 

The shower was running in the small bathroom, and the smell of apples diffused from the door, left ajar to let out steam, to the mirror were he worked. With the creak of an knob being twisted shut, the sound of running water ceased, followed by the yanking of the shower door and wet footsteps stepping out. 

“Tenn, did they deliver my clothes yet?” a voice called out from the bathroom, and out stepped Ryuunosuke Tsunashi, with a towel around his waist and another wrapped around his hair.

“Yeah, they’re on the bed” he called back, eyes fixed on the mirror, as he blended out the faint shimmer of his eyeshadow.

“Well, this is classy,” Ryuu remarked, his eyes scanning over the cream suit and forest green velvet shirt. He removed the towel covering his bottom half and pulled the trousers over his long legs. 

“Hey, don’t brag,” Tenn whined half-heartedly, finishing his makeup and moving onto twisting his hair into shape. He could feel Ryuu glancing at the skimpy sailor fuku, with its teensy skirt and super cropped top, with a look of sympathy. “It took me ages to adjust skirt so that the garter belt didn’t poke through, of course maybe if the shirt didn’t expose my entire midriff, it wouldn’t have been too problematic.”

Ryuu chuckled, pulling the cream jacket over his broad shoulders, “Gosh, you really do have it hard. Well, to your credit, you look adorable, hypersexualised, but adorable.”

“Thanks,” Tenn grinned in return. “But, look at you,” he stood up from his chair and walked over to Ryuu. “You look like you’re off to a board meeting,” he sighed softly. His fingers reached over to unbutton half of Ryuu’s shirt.

“Tenn, what are you doing?” Ryuu asked, a light blush hanging over his cheeks. 

“Making you sexy, of course. Those ladies don’t want a fuddy duddy businessman, they’re already married to one, I’m making you into the hot trophy husband they wished they had,” he gently tugged out some of the shirt from the waistband of Ryuu’s trousers. “I can’t believe you’re not showing off those perfect pecs.” 

“Hey, don’t stare too much,” Ryuu scolded, comically blushing darker, tugging on his suit to cover his pectorals in vain. “Gosh, Ten, you’re really something.”

Tenn giggled in response, walking past Ryuu to the door, “Well, I’ve done this longer than you, naturally I know how to please patrons better.” He turned the knob and pushed it open. “And anyway, aren’t you idol? I’m surprised you’re this self-conscious, I’m sure your stage outfits are more risque than a simple shirt and suit.”

Ryuu followed him out, “Well, you’re not wrong, but I don’t know. Somehow I’m fine with performing for my fans, but this is still something else.” He shut the door behind them, ejecting their keycard from the slot.

Tenn hummed, “You haven’t been doing this for long, I suppose you’ll get used to it in time.” They walked down to the elevator, though the immaculately clean corridor, with it’s polished marble tiling and the lush red carpet which engulfed their shoes in its softness. Ten pushed a stainless steel button. “Who knows, maybe you’ll even become confident enough to finally have sex someone.”

“Hey, I’m just waiting for the right person!” Ryuu countered, blushing deeply. The elevator chimed and golden doors parted as they both stepped inside, the warm light enveloped them immediately, as the lift began to climb to the top floor. “Although you’re probably not wrong about the confidence thing.”

“For what it's worth, I’d say you’ve improved massively from when you started doing this,” Tenn smiled at him in earnest.

“You really think so?” Ryuu asked, the corners of his mouth lifting.

Tenn nodded, before wickedly smirking, “Give it another year and you’ll be a real Casanova.”

The elevator chimed and Tenn walked out before he could reply to Ryuu exasperated sigh. Walking up to the doors to the grand hall, his countenance shifting into a sweeter, more docile expression, in an effort to counteract the distastefully revealing outfit. Although, he considered, that it might have had the opposite effect in a twisted way, adding to its exploitive nature. Either way, he pulled the door open and stepped into the low light of hall, having been transformed into a pretentious decorated club for the night. His scanned across the room, trying to locate the patron that Yaotome-san had arranged for him to please.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm back!!! my exams are over, i've got a new phone, i can finally download the game and it's great!!! i have a rabbit hall with gaku and tenn, and ahhhh it makes me so happy!!!


	5. 1PM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quick clarification: ryuu's not a prostitute/escort, he acts more like a host and doesn't actually screw anyone
> 
> also this chapter takes place the day after (technically on the same day) the previous chapter

Gaku threw on his coat on top of the soba shop’s blue uniform, working his fingers through the buttons as he called out to his grandmother, “I’ll try and hurry back as soon as I can.” The chatter of customers drowned out most of his voice, and he wondered if she heard him through the sizzling of pans and the clatter of plates.

“Don’t worry about it, Gaku-chan,” his grandmother called back from the kitchen. “This is a important decision, so make sure you like the place, alright?” She placed a steaming dish of kake soba on the kitchen hole. “Would you be a dear and take that to table ten on your way out?”

“No problem,” Gaku smiled. He carried the bowl past a pair of children, playing out of their seats against their parents wishes, and past a anxious young man, waiting with his foot bouncing up and down in a table for two, and past two businessmen, discussing profits even on their lunch break. Reaching the table with a middle aged man, reading the news, he set down the bowl and announced his usual pleasantries, before turning to leave the shop.

Once onto the pavement, he followed a familiar route to the nearest bus stop, and waited, impatiently pacing until his bus to arrive. The clear doors opened and boarded to the bus, and occupied himself with texting his potential landlord not soon after. From their brief conversation on arranging an appropriate meeting time, Gaku had gleaned very little information about the man, besides his name and that he sounded young over the phone. Not that he was nosy, if anything he felt it was a necessary precaution to take, he didn’t want to be the tenant of some creep.

Gaku glanced up as the stops changed on the bus’ digital display board, and promptly pressed the stop button. The bus coming halting to a stop in a residential area, the overcast sky mirrored the slate-coloured roofs of the rows of terraced houses. He stepped off the bus, crushing a plastic warper under his feet, as he turned to walk past the mottled stone exteriors of the high walls, shoddy encrusted with beer bottle shards on the tops .

very grey looking, especially as the sky grew more overcast. Identically shaped terraced houses lined the street with their, Gaku walked past those, taking a right turn into a very similar street, this one lined with young poplar trees. 

On a street lined with young poplar trees, Gaku counted, “One hundred and four, one hundred and six, one hundred and eight!” He located the house, a neat little building, unpainted walls revealed the house’s brickwork, covered in an appealing coat of ivy, deep green contrasting with brick red. A small staircase stood at its side, climbing along the wall and to a platform which served as an entrance to the second floor. The young man had stated he lived in the bottom floor, while Gaku could rent the second floor if he liked it. He stepped up to the gate and rang the bell, surveying the neighbourhood as he waited for the door to open.

“Hello, Gaku Yaotome-san, isn’t it?” greeted a young man. He had slender frame, which his oversized cable knit jumper enveloped, and under its low collar, Gaku caught a glimpse of something purple blooming below his high collarbone. His hair was cut asymmetrically and was a very pale shade of pink, his lashes were the same almost white, so Gaku concluded it was natural. His red eyes twinkled with humour as he caught Gaku staring for a little too long. Raising his thin eyebrows, he asked in a soft melodious voice, “You are Gaku Yaotome, aren’t you?”

Gaku blinked, before answering, “Sorry, yeah, I am. Hey, have I seen you before? Are you in the entertainment business, by any chance?” 

The boy sighed, “I can’t tell if you’re trying to scout me or flirt with me. But the answer’s no, and you don’t look particularly familiar to me either.” He crossed his arms over his chest, “Well, let’s get this over and done with, the sky looks pretty grim.” He stepped inside the gate, urge Gaku to follow him with a look sideways. 

He began to climb up the staircase, with Gaku trailing behind him, tiptoeing cautiously as most of the stair’s surface was covered with half of one of his trainers. “Unfortunately you do have to climb these stairs every time you want to get in, but rest assured, they’re quite safe,” the boy remarked. “And you’re young and clearly in good shape, so I’m sure you’ll be fine.”

They reached the top of the staircase, and Gaku waited on the platform as young man opened the door. “You seem quite young yourself. How old are you, exactly?”

“Nineteen, and yes, I am old enough to be a landlord” he replied, turning the handle. “This was my parents place, but let’s just say they got caught up with the wrong kind of people when I was in highschool, and now it’s mine.”

“That’s… rough,” Gaku muttered. “Have you been living by yourself since then?” he looked at the boy with sympathy. He felt acutely aware of how privileged his life was. He might have hated his father, but at least he had his mother, and lived in a house so large that it was easy enough to not interact with him when he was in the worst of his moods. Even when he recently ran away from home, he still had his grandparents to support him and give him a place to stay, and he was a fully grown man at 22, not a highschooler. 

“Not really, my little brother and I moved in with… well… an acquaintance while I was still in school,” he turn away, pushing the door open, and walked inside. “I moved back into here after graduation, my little brother lives downstairs with me,” he explained.

Gaku followed him inside, stepping into a barren hall. “It’s bigger than I thought it would be,” Gaku remarked, surveying the empty space and bare white walls. 

“Yeah? The house is reasonably large lengthwise, I show you the other rooms,” the boy said, walking to a white door with misted glass, pulling it open, to reveal pale green tiles. “This is the kitchen, if you have any questions, ask.”

“Gas or electric?” He walked around the room, much smaller than the living room, but a workable size. 

“Electric, we got the place newly fitted, by the way,” the boy replied, watching Gaku open random cabinets, only to find them empty, like much of the house. He walked out when Gaku seemed content with the state of the room, and Gaku followed him into the adjacent one.

It was a bathroom, older than the kitchen, by the looks of the tiles that lined its walls, a dull powder blue, some chipped around the edges. Otherwise, the small space was the picture of cleanliness, the taps shone, having been recently polished, and Gaku wondered how long the place could maintain its immaculate appearance. The bath was a little on the small side, Gaku hoped it was enough fit all of him, and he didn’t want to check with the boy watching, Regardless of how bizarre it would be, the young man was a total stranger, despite the subconscious of Gaku’s mind disagreeing. 

“I don’t think I’ve asked for your name,” Gaku stated, quite satisfied with the house so far, and swiftly diverting his attention to the young landlord.

“I forgot to mention it when we met, it’s Kujou Tenn,” the boy answered curtly, moving to the next room, a fairly spacious bedroom.

Gaku hummed in response, “Now that name does sound familiar.”

“You sure it’s not some other Kujou that you know?” he could have swore the boy glared at him for a second, but Gaku knew he wasn’t being persistent for no reason. “The bed and wardrobe come with the house, if you wondering. Besides, I know a man called Yaotome, although given what we’re doing right now, I doubt you’re related to him.”

Well, that was something, the boy already said he wasn’t a talent, so Gaku couldn’t have met him during the brief three months that he gave into his father’s nepotistic desires and worked under him as a manager. And considering the boy’s backstory and current abode, he clearly wasn’t rich enough to be a child of one of his father’s pompous, overindulgent associates. Even if he was pretty sure there was a Kujou somewhere within those plutocratic circles, and if he remembered correctly, that man was known for his more nefarious connections. But, of course, Tenn could be referring to some guy in Kansai for all Gaku knew.

While mulling this over in his head, Gaku walked over to sit on the bed, and absentmindedly pressed down the mattress with his hands to ascertain its firmness. “And why do you say that?”

“Because the Yaotome I know is the obscenely wealthy president of a talent agency. There’s no way his son or close relative could be looking to rent a property in such a shady part of the city,” Tenn huffed, as it was really as straightforward as that. 

“Well, it funny you should that,” Gaku remarked, watching Tenn’s eyes widen into an incredious stare. “But if I’m right, you’re somehow related to that Kujou my father is so fond of, which means I probably met you at one of my old man’s sordid gatherings.”

Tenn grimaced, shiftly his weight from one foot to the other, “Well, if you’re done deducing, Sherlock, maybe I can finish up this tour.”

Gaku looked up at Tenn, eyes drifting over his delicate features one more time. “Wait a second, Watson. Now if my mind palace recalls, would you happen to be an escort?”

His eyes narrowed, Tenn’s pale arms crossed over his chest once again. Gaku thought he was wrong for a second, and he almost regretted annoying the young landlord, wondering if he’d still let him rent the floor. Tenn sighed deeply, and said in resignation “Well, I suppose we better discuss this downstairs, if you’re still interested in the property.” Gaku only nodded in response and followed him downstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't ask me why are gakutenn making a bunch of sherlock references like a pair of nerds at the end, this is the type of characterisation we're going for (it's getting pretty ooc already, is sherlock even big in japan?)  
> two updates within 24 hours of each other, and its a (relatively) long chapter? can you tell i feel guilty for leaving this fic for a month?


	6. 1:30PM to 2PM

Tenn led Gaku down the stone stairs and into his floor. He unlocked the red door and held it open, watching Gaku’s broad shoulders as he walked through the threshold, and then along the corridor and into the living room without Tenn leading him. He paused at the doorway, as Gaku settled himself down at one end of the narrow couch, resting his hand on the other cushion and gesturing Tenn to join him. 

But Tenn stayed put. It was almost time for Riku’s medication, and he liked administer each dosage of strawberry flavoured syrup at exact intervals. Something about the exactness of the timing reassured Tenn, somehow it felt like the medicine would work better or that he was caring for Riku better, even though he knew this was be inconsciential. Not to mention, with this house tour clearly about to overrun, Riku might get lonely. Tenn haven’t wanted him out of his room, partially unsure of the character of his new tenant, and partially dissatisfied with the level of dust that remained in the upper floor. Tenn could feel Gaku’s patience dwindle, as he continued to hover by the door. The clicking of Gaku’s teeth tore Tenn’s gaze from the white door at the end of the corridor, and its colourful painted nameplate, spelling ‘RIKU’ in firetruck red. 

“Hey, aren't you being a bit distant?” Gaku remarked. “You can’t just back out of this now, you are going to tell me what’s going on.”

Tenn resisted the urge to glare, instead twisting his mouth into a sickly sweet smile, before sneering, “If you thought it was because you reek of spring onions, don't worry, it's not.” Biting back his glee as Gaku grimaced, he added, “And I do not plan on backing out, you will get your answers, as rude as your addressal is for a new tenant. Actually, it's about time I should check on my little brother. So I'll have to excuse myself for a while.”

He left the Gaku by himself in the living room, and walked down the corridor, knocking on Riku’s door. “Riku, are you awake? It’s time for your medicine,” he called out softly, conscious of a stranger’s presence in his house.

In the meantime, as Gaku idly sat, his eyes roamed around the room, curious once more about the boy who would be his landlord. The living room downstairs was smaller than the upstairs one, it was also more decorated as one would expect. Framed pictures of childish doodles hung on the wall beside Polaroid styled photographs strung along by some twine. From where he was sitting, Gaku could make out Tenn next to a small child with a vibrant red hair and the biggest smile in his face. Even Tenn looked ridiculously happy, holding candyfloss or making sandcastles. The rest of the room was conventional enough, a reasonably sized TV and various little trinkets on top of the stand, some of them in the shape of indiscernible animals and handmade with molded bits of plasticine. The presence of a small child filled every nook and cranny, with stickers of superheroes stuck a metre up on the walls, and little toy cars left between the sofa cushions. 

Eventually, Tenn returned, with the sharp glare removed from his eyes and the ghost of a smile on his mouth. Being with Riku in their own house really was worth it. It might not have the convenient care of Kujou’s estate, but it was free from dangerous influences and absent of shady characters that threaten to ruin Riku’s childhood innocence. Tenn knew he would never forgive himself if he let Riku be roped into Kujou’s clutches any more than what has already occurred. Even if he had only been granted this space through Kujou’s will and conditions, he was nevertheless determined to do whatever to protect it for Riku’s sake. 

Tenn sat down at the other end of the couch, looking at Gaku, but not quite meeting his eyes. He felt Gaku stare directly at him, and he let out a deep sigh. 

“I suppose you must have a number of questions,” Tenn murmured, eyes turned away from Gaku completely and now focused on his fingers and how they twisted around each other in his lap. “I’ll answer your first. Yes, I am an escort. You might have seen me in the company of your father, particularly at his late night soirees.”

“Then, is my father employing you?” Gaku asked, almost hesitant with something akin to surprise. Tenn supposed it would be a pretty shocking thing to discover. He presumed Yaotome and his son didn’t have a great relationship, Yaotome never mentioned him. Tenn recalled that there had been some buzz around the subject of Yaotome’s heir about a month ago, but it had soon died down like everything else that displeased the man. 

“Well, not directly,” Tenn began ambiguously. “Kujou-san had temporarily entrusted me to him. Kujou-san is both my employer and a benefactor of sorts to Riku and me. You said you were familiar with him.”

Gaku nodded, Kujou was a shadowy presence within the industry. Like black mould growing in the corners of derelict houses, he had a habit of hiding and observing and festering in darkness. He held immense influence in a range of areas, and was known to not hesitate to use his nefarious mob connections as a means to an end. Unsurprisingly this shady figure had captured the awe of Gaku’s father, something which he had learned when he accidently walked into one of their meetings. There was a cold cruelness in Takamasa Kujou’s silent smile, and Gaku was humiliatingly chased out of his father’s office with him barking at his own son like a mad dog. He never did find out what exactly his father and the man were discussing, but considering his response, Gaku figured it was neither good nor legal.

“Well, after everything that happened with our parents, he adopted Riku and I, and he took us in. We moved into his estate, Riku was cared for by a nurse and I attended a new high school, an elitist one, a stone throw from the city centre.” Tenn recalled his first day, the obscene glittering of designer watches and the over-accessorised necks and wrists of the girls in his class. Memorising the leering faces of his male classmates and their father’s companies and their family’s wealth, sucking up to them, pretending to play along with their childish games. 

“My attendance there wasn’t an act of Kujou-san’s benevolence, I become very well acquainted with the spoilt children of CEOs for his sake. He started with making me do odd jobs in high school, collecting party favours from his associates, gathering dirt on other businessmen, sometimes even kindling the flames of a scandal. I knew everyone’s business, I knew all the affairs, the unhappy marriage, the illegitimate children, anything and everything that could be held against someone.” Tenn spoke of all of this with a cold indifference, and Gaku couldn’t see his expression as he stared down at his lap, as if inspecting each of his fingers and nails carefully and slowly.

Then, he raised his head with an ugly smirk, “In fact, I'm surprised I didn't recognise you earlier. The unloved son, born out of a trainwreck of a marriage, scion to the largest talent agency in the country. What, did Daddy dearest finally kick you out?”

The expression on Gaku’s face turned sour in an instant and he clicked his teeth, “I don’t remember asking you about my life story. Nice try, but don’t change the subject, this is about you.”

“Right. I suppose if I really wanted to know, I could just ask your father, especially we are oh so very close these days,” Tenn punctuated each word with a mischievous glimmer in his eyes. Gaku didn’t even want to consider what he meant, the context of it all disgusted him as it is, and he was pretty sure his disgust pleased Tenn, with his wicked little smirk. 

“Let’s just say that from my days of espionage, I happened to gain favour with some of Kujou-san’s most valued associates. My high school classmates were soon to confess their desire towards me, and so were their fathers. After graduation, it seemed like the most logical way of maintaining connections and gathering intel. Kujou-san allowed Riku and I live by ourselves and provided us with enough money to remain comfortable, in exchange to the slight modification in my role. I act as an escort at night, my popularity soon grew beyond my former classmates and their circles into wider spheres.

“Currently your father arranges my clients in place of Kujou-san, who is handling some business abroad, although his idea of meetings are a lot more public than how I engaged with clients under Kujou-san. Clearly the outcome he seeks to achieve through me is one of engaging his connections through pleasure,” Tenn said this matter-of-factly.

Tenn noticed the lost of colour on Gaku’s face, but continued all the same, “No doubt, Yaotome-san is more than happy for me to put on as much of show as possible in front of his guests. I’ve never had such a stifling number of admirers, it interferes with my regular work so much. Kujou-san isn’t going to be pleased when he returns, and finds out that I have very little to report to him.”

Gaku chuckled a hollow, mirthless laugh, “What a twisted man, this Kujou. I am ashamed of my old man’s part in this, but honestly, I should have seen it sooner. He’s done stuff like before, although maybe not as... terrible as this.” 

When all was said and done, the room held a tentative silence, both Tenn and Gaku were swamped in it as they considered what the other had said. Tenn wanted to ask Gaku what he was alluding to earlier, he felt as if he might have had some clue. But he could tell that Gaku didn’t feel like elaborating further, and given what Tenn had revealed about himself, he won’t be surprised if Gaku didn’t trust him. 

Which was fine. Gaku was only his tenant, they didn’t need things like trust in a simple business arrangement. After all, Tenn had done worse with men he had trusted a lot less. And Gaku won’t hurt Riku, that much was clear. He wasn’t a dangerous man, he didn’t have the vibe of one. And in the end, that’s what actually mattered in the middle of all of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh sorry it's been a while since i updated, i haven't abandoned this fic, i swear!!  
> honestly slow updates and longer chapters are becoming a trend for me, although it isn't intentional. it's just this chapter was v v hard to write, even now i'm not happy with it ahaha  
> but this would be a pretty inconvenient place to go into detail about tenn's past, so i'm sorry, but you'll have to deal with sucky exposition for now ToT


	7. 2:15PM

Eventually, he and Tenn had settled the matter of a rent. The atmosphere in the room hung tense as ever as Gaku signed the contract. Tenn silently handed over a silver key. After his previous exposition, the boy seemed to have reclined into himself, not saying much more than necessary, not even making small talk. Gaku didn’t blame him, given all that he had went through at such a young and pretty much alone. Tenn probably wouldn’t appreciate it, but Gaku did feel sorry for him. He knew it wouldn’t change anything and he hated himself for not noticing what was happening sooner, but Gaku wanted to be nicer to the boy to make up for the messed up shit he had to suffer under his father. What happened with Ryuu was one thing, but this was beyond sickening. 

They arranged a moving time as well, and on the bus ride back, Gaku mentally listed the few belongings he had at his grandparents house. There were nothing more than the bare essentials, clothes, toiletries and a few photos with his mother. He got Anesagi to send over his diploma and other certificates, and he almost regretted leaving when she offered to give him a reference (without his father knowing). 

The bus had stopped before he could start to consider what he needed to buy for his new space. And Gaku got off and walked at a brisk pace to his grandparents’ shop.

“I'm back,” he announced as he entered the soba shop through the sliding door.

“Welcome back!” his grandma called from the kitchen, “How did it go? Do you like the house?” The shop was mostly vacant with each of its few customers occupying a corner of the room with a cup of tea. Gaku could tell from the clatter of plates that she was washing dishes, preparing for the evening rush. Usually he would have been beside her, tidying the kitchen, or lifting crates of produce for his grandpa. 

“Well yeah, we managed to finalise the lease. My floor's pretty nice, it has everything I need,” Gaku replied. He hastily slid off his coat and hung it up on the coat rack by the entrance and made his way to the kitchen, with the swiftness that comes with the guilt knowing he wasn’t there to help.

She smiled at him when he entered, motioning for him to join her. “In that case, your grandfather and I better start paying you,” she commented when he was by the sink.

Gaku huffed. “Honestly I'd rather you didn't,” Gaku remarked, grabbing a sponge and filling a small bucket with soap and water. Working at the soba shop helped ease his displeasure of being so reliant on his elderly grandparents these past few months. Staying at their house and having them dote on him as if he was a kid again seemed like a fair exchange for helping out through the day and making deliveries. He most certainly didn’t want to be paid for it, no matter how little, the whole arrangement wouldn’t be fair any longer.

“Don't be ridiculous! What are us old folks going to do with the money! Didn't you say you wouldn't rely on the money that man gave you?” his grandma put down the plates she was washing and turned to look at him.

He looked down at his bucket instead, absently swirling the foamy water with his hand. “I did, and I wouldn’t be, really. I still have the three month’s worth of salary from working for him. And besides, I’ve imposed on you and grandpa enough as it is, there’s no way I can make you pay my rent after all you’ve done for me already,” Gaku countered.

His grandma sighed in response. “As sweet as you are, you’re awfully stubborn,” she chided, focusing her attention back to the dishes. Before Gaku left the kitchen, with the bucket and sponge in his hands, she sternly added, “We’ll discuss this with your grandfather later.”

Gaku gave a noncommittal shrug, and walked out of the kitchen and into the dining space. He started with wiping down the table furthest away from the kitchen door. He pressed the damp sponge over the dull varnish of the surface, mindful the amount of water so he wouldn’t soak the table, like he did on his first day. With long, methodic strokes, he wiped the table down until it shone with a thin coating of dampness, then he polished it down with a dry sponge until he could see his own grimace reflected on its surface. Rinse and repeat. All the while his glare never softened, not even when the repetitive movements lulled him into a rhythm and his mind began to wander. The conversation he had with his grandmother and the very real problem of his rent stood at its forefront, persistent, until he found a solution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i should have updated this earlier!! i had this chunk written last thursday or so and basically left it, thinking i was going to add more. and then i got busy and never did :(


End file.
